Purge
by mama rocks
Summary: Jack needs to be purged of his guilt. Rated for violence


PURGE

Jack had told Ianto exactly how he needed to be purged of his despair and his guilt. They had spoken about it long into several nights, discussing Jack's needs and Ianto's doubts about his ability to fulfil them.

Jack talked of how over the years he had been living he had encountered many times of deep despair when facing outliving people he loved or cared for. But more than anything his despair over the mistakes he made with the power he had.

When he had hurt people with his selfish desires. Times like bringing Owen back from the dead. Jack believed Owen's death to be his fault. He had recruited Owen when he was vulnerable, sent him into The Pharm. Jack knew the risks were not the same for him, he would always live, but this time he had been determined not to let his friend die. Now it turned out this was a mistake, a selfish mistake that had condemned Owen to a living death.

Ianto had been furious with him, told him he was a selfish bastard and Jack had known in his heart he was right. Now he had shared with Ianto some of the other mistakes he had made, some of the other selfish decisions he had made, and his need to atone.

They had talked and talked and Jack had shown Ianto the room in the vaults he had equipped for the purpose. Ianto had cried at the sight, sat in the middle of the room holding the chains and told him 'no' he could not do that to Jack.

Jack had held him tight and told him to forget it. He had told Ianto this was his need and pushing it onto Ianto was unfair and he understood his refusal. They had stopped talking of it and gone on working and loving.

But Ianto had seen behind Jack's eyes, had seen the fear and need hidden from everyone else. He knew Jack needed him to do this. He rehearsed to himself the actions he would have to perform. He tried to firm his resolve to hurt the man he loved in these ways. He knew Jack would heal, and quickly, but for Ianto causing pain was foreign to his very nature.

Ianto knew he would be sickened by the things he would do to Jack, knew he would have nightmares about it afterwards, but he also knew Jack really needed it and he knew he loved Jack enough to do it. He saw the guilt and despair that haunted Jack and he made his plans. Five days after their talks had ended the hub was empty except for them and Ianto mixed a sleeping draught into Jack's coffee and took it to him with a false smile.

Jack awoke to find himself chained in the vaults, his wrists manacled to a bar that could be winched up above his head. He had a throbbing headache and knew Ianto had drugged his coffee. He was only wearing jeans, his shirt and shoes and socks had been removed and he was feeling quite cold.

Jack knew Ianto would not allow him to leave the vaults until he was bruised and broken and begging for mercy, he wanted to cry with relief.

Ianto came through the door, took off his suit jacket and hung it up, and rolled up his shirt sleeves. 'Ianto' breathed Jack, but Ianto ignored him refusing to look Jack in the face. Jack struggled to sit and Ianto strode over to him and kicked him viciously in the back. Jack choked and gasped for breath through the pain and Ianto kicked again.

Jack found himself hauled to his feet as the chains were winched high above his head, he was left with his feet just touching the ground and his body stretched hard. Ianto walked all around him looking at him from every angle before delivering two sharp punches to his stomach.

'Ianto please' gasped Jack as he struggled to breathe, 'forget it Jack, this is happening' snarled Ianto still not looking at him. Ianto took a whip from a storage port and circled Jack. 'Ianto, I don't want you to do this' tried Jack, Ianto's eyes whipped up to Jack's and he looked at him for several seconds, 'liar' he spat.

Ianto used the whip on Jack until there was no more flesh to be seen just a bloody mass. 'Are you sorry yet?' asked Ianto up close to Jack's face. Jack was barely conscious and could not focus on Ianto's face but knew he had to speak. 'I'm, I'm...' 'shut up' spat Ianto and walked out of the vaults leaving Jack hanging.

Five hours later Jack was still hanging, bleeding and in agony when Ianto came to him again. He spent ten minutes thumping and punching Jack's face and torso. When his eyes were black, his mouth bleeding, his nose and several ribs broken and his body discolouring with bruises Ianto left having not spoken a word.

Another two hours, Jack's body was quick to heal but he was still in pain, bones were still knitting together when Ianto returned to begin his final phase. Jack lifted his head to look at him 'no more Ianto please' he begged.

'Are you sorry now?' asked Ianto, 'yes' admitted Jack, 'liar' spat Ianto as he punched him again. 'Are you sorry for what you did to Owen' he screamed as he took the whip out again 'yes...yes' sobbed Jack. The whip struck him twice in quick succession' 'you're not sorry enough' said Ianto into Jack's face.

With rough hands Ianto ripped at Jack's jeans pulling them down over his slim hips, and taking his underwear with them. Ianto kicked at the back of Jack's knees making him buckle so that he could pull off his remaining clothes and leave him naked and even more vulnerable to Ianto's attacks.

Ianto used the whip on Jack's legs causing welts and cuts to rise up over his thighs. 'Ianto stop' begged Jack. Ianto came up to him and grabbing Jack's cock began to gently massage up and down, Jack looked at him and Ianto tried to read his expression, he wanted this to be over more than Jack did, but it was important that Jack not see this.

As Jack became hard in his hand Ianto squeezed with all his strength causing Jack to gasp in pain. 'Still not enough Jack' whispered Ianto without emotion. He took the whip and stood behind Jack whipping his back and buttocks until they bled.

Jack began to cry soft uncontrollable sobs, his breath catching as he tried to gulp his sobs down. Ianto stopped, came to face Jack and looked at him earnestly. 'Will you submit to me' he demanded, Jack just looked at him unable or unwilling to say the words. Ianto lowered the chains that held Jack up and Jack struggled to stay on his feet.

'Will you submit to me' he demanded again, and again Jack refused to speak, Ianto thumped his stomach and as Jack doubled over he circled behind him and kicked his knees again forcing him onto his knees on the floor. Ianto unzipped his trousers and massaged his cock until he was hard, dropping to his own knees and forcing himself into Jack. Jack cried out in pain as Ianto began thrusting hard and fast giving him no time to adjust. He tried to get away but was injured and hurting and Ianto held his hips in place with forceful ease.

Ianto continued pumping coming close to orgasm, 'are you sorry?' he screamed 'yes' sobbed Jack 'I forgive..' 'who do you forgive?' Ianto demanded not stopping his thrusts 'I...I.. forgive myself' wept Jack and Ianto screamed his release into Jack's back, falling to the floor with him. As their breathing slowed Jack looked at Ianto with tears still on his cheeks 'and I forgive you' he added as Ianto reached behind himself and pulling a drug filled syringe towards him plunged it into Jack's leg.

Two hours later Jack awoke in his own bed sore and exhausted, Ianto had obviously washed him before putting him in bed as he had no sign of the blood and dirt of the vaults. He looked over and saw Ianto in a chair at the side of the bed, asleep but holding Jack's hand.

He stirred as he felt Jack awaken. Jack opened his arms and with a sob Ianto climbed into bed with his lover. 'Thank you my Ianto' breathed Jack into his ear. Ianto wept without restraint and Jack held him, he knew how much it cost Ianto to purge Jack of his guilt, knew he hated every moment of doing it, knew he had probably been violently sick after torturing Jack, and knew he only managed to do it at all because Jack needed it and Ianto loved Jack enough to give him this gift.

Jack held him until his sobs ceased and his breathing slowed. He lay Ianto down under him and planted small kisses all over his face, feeling him relax under this attention. Jack undressed Ianto like a child and lay him back down whilst he removed his own underwear. He climbed back on top of Ianto feeling his response in his hardening cock.

Jack gently thrust his hip up and down rubbing both himself and his lover into a heightened state of desire. He leaned down to nuzzle Ianto's neck whispering all the time 'the captain is back Ianto, I'm back and I'm in charge again, relax now and do as you're told ok?' Ianto looked at him tears on his cheeks and gave himself once more to his captain's commands.

Ianto had helped Jack back to life, and now Jack gave him what Ianto needed, he made love to him gently and slowly, whispering reassurance and love continually and purged all the bed memories.


End file.
